Esa maldita corona
by LizzaRade
Summary: [One-shot] Frente a una entrada custodiada, dos agentes tienen un plan, aunque su tercer compañero no esté de acuerdo. ¿Entrar por otro lado? ¡La misión sería muy fácil si así fuera!/ Clasificación T por si acaso... Bowsette reference/Mewsette.


**Esa maldita corona.**

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó el pokémon casi dándole un golpe a la pared.

Sus compañeros de misión en ese momento lo miraron con algo de desaprobación. Su superior Aran estaba con una característica corona en mano, mientras el dueño de la espada maestra ya estaba con su traje gerudo listo para cumplir con su parte.

Ellos necesitaban entrar a una base enemiga, pero había guardias custodiando la entrada. ¿Entrar por otro lado? ¡La misión sería muy fácil si así lo hicieran! Era más emocionante que fueran a distraerlos, que Samus entre... ¡Y se lleve todo el crédito del éxito de la misión!

Mewtwo estaba molesto por eso, no iba a dejar que esa maldita bustona (ya ni le importaba que fuera su superior en ese momento) se llevara toda la gloria mientras él y el hylian se humillaban.

O eso quería creer él... No sabe nada de que Link ya se había vestido de mujer miles de veces para entrar a la ciudadela gerudo con tal de cumplir con su obligación como héroe de su mundo y escolta de su princesa. Así que no le importaba en absoluto.

Aran sabía que el pokémon no iba a dejar que le pusiera esa corona de buenas a primeras. Necesitaba algo para persuadirlo, pero no tenia idea que usar para convencerlo...

¿Dejarlo pilotear su nave? ¡Ni en un millón de años! ¿Buscarle novia para que deje de ser tan gruñón? ¡Nadie lo aguantaría sin golpearlo! ¿Entonces...?

No le quedaba otra idea más, sus otras opciones eran cosas imposibles para su rango o sabía que Mewtwo no iba a aceptarlas.

Miró a Link en busca de ideas, el joven de la túnica celeste no era alguien muy hablador que se diga, así que descartó inmediatamente encontrar una respuesta de su parte.

Sin nada más, observó al pokémon con una mirada desafiante.

—Mira, Mewtwo, sé que no te agrada la idea, incluso piensas que puede ser humillante para tu... eh... persona. —Vio que el se dio cuenta de que pensó bastante eso ultimo—. Sin embargo, el trabajo es trabajo; solo mira a Link. —Apuntó al hylian—. A el no le importa, es más, está acostumbrado...

El rubio asintió dándole la razón, pero ganando una mirada asesina de Mewtwo en el proceso. El psíquico ya se veía ya acorralado, su posible único apoyo ya no estaba, ahora era él contra su superior y el perrito faldero de la princesa de su época.

—Yo... —Samus se vio expectante a su respuesta—. ¡Ni en un millón de años, no me alistaron para esto! ¡Estás demente si crees que lo haré!

Ella suspiro con frustración, vaya animal mas terco, pensó. No le quedaba mas opción, no iba a gastar más saliva en razonar.

—Link, le pones la corona, yo lo sujeto. —El joven recibió el objeto y se preparó.

Mewtwo veía con horror como Aran se acercaba a él, obviamente su sentido común le decía que tenia que huir y mandar la misión al demonio. Pero su suerte no es muy buena, Samus lo alcanzó a sujetar y lo inmovilizó en el piso procurando no hacer ruido y teniendo cuidado con su segunda espina dorsal.

No tenía más opción, ella ya lo tenia reducido y si hacia algo con sus poderes la misión fracasaría incluso antes de comenzar. Y de paso los matarían a los tres si tienen oportunidad.

Link se acercaba a el con esa… cosa del demonio… ese objeto que según iba a hacerles util en esa misión. ¿Pero a costo de que? Su dignidad, por supuesto.

Los guardias miraron a dos mujeres aproximándose, una tenia un traje exótico tipico de la tribu gerudo y la otra se caracterizaba por su largo cabello dorado, ropajes grises y una larga cola morada. Las dos llegaron frente a los guardias con la excusa de pedir indicaciones.

Mewtwo no podía creer que la hicieron convertirse en… esa princesa, ¡ni pechos con decente calibre tenía! Para empeorar la situación, vio como su compañera entraba a la base mientras el se quedaba fuera. Samus se iba a quedar con el crédito mientras ellos hacían la parte mas difícil sin recibir ningún mérito alguno.

Notaba como algunos guardias se estaban poniendo demasiado... afectivos con ellos.

Se dio cuenta de que hasta Link ya empezaba a ponerse incomodo. Uno de ellos paso su mano por su cintura haciéndole estremecer y así causando la furia del pokémon. Escuchar esa asquerosa voz preguntando que pasaba tan cínicamente le asqueó hasta el infinito.

—¡Me vas a quitar la mano de encima! —gritó dándole un fuerte puñetazo al tipo mandándolo a volar unos metros.

Ese momento de confusión le dio tiempo a Link de desenfundar una daga de entre sus ropas y también se lanzó al ataque. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de dejar a esos pervertidos inconscientes en el piso.

El hylian se limpió el poco sudor del combate, Mewtwo, aún transformado, se acercó al guardia que minutos antes intento tocarlo. Aprovechó que esa cosa le daba ropa, levantó el pie, mostrando ese zapato de tacón, y no dejó de pisar su entrepierna entre enojo y frustración por esa terrible humillación.

Estuvo unos segundos así, su compañero simplemente lo dejo ser. Necesitaba desahogarse después de todo. Mewtwo no era alguien sádico, pero ese día y en ese momento necesitaba sacar toda la ira contenida, tampoco es como si volviera a ver a esos tipejos en su vida.

—Al menos... —profirió ya dejando su labor—. No se la va a poder jalar en mucho tiempo.

De paso se limpió el sudor y se quitó de una vez la corona volviendo a su forma original, pasaron sólo unos minutos más antes de que Samus saliera con toda la información, encontrando a muchos guardias en el suelo y uno posiblemente castrado por los pisotones del pokémon.

—Por amor a la madre de Arceus. No. Preguntes —dijo el pokémon con firmeza en su voz antes de caminar en dirección a la nave—. Malditos bastardos acosadores.

Samus miró a Link, le contó lo que pasó mientras estaba dentro. Admitía que estaba en todo su derecho a enojarse de esa manera luego de que su espacio fuera profanado tan descaradamente. Eso la hizo sentir un poquito culpable por obligarlo a ponerse ese objeto literalmente a la fuerza.

Tal vez organizar una cena para los tres y celebrar el éxito compense esta pequeña mala experiencia. Mewtwo, en cambio, no deseaba volver a ver esa estúpida corona en toda su vida. El dúo tuvo que aguantar sus quejas en el camino de regreso a la sede.

* * *

 _ **PS. Todos sabemos lo que fue el fenómeno Bowsette, pero, ¿se han preguntado si los de Smash usaron esa corona alguna vez? Pues, eso mismo pensé y como resultado está este one-shot. Sé que he tenido todo muy muerto, pero la verdad es que han pasado muchos años, y ahora el único fic de smash que me quedaba es una cosa edgy que de sólo pensarlo suena el CRAWLING IN MY SKIIIIN! Mi yo de... 14-16 años era muy... especial...**_

 _ **Pero bueno, de todos modos, he vuelto, pero esta vez sólo subiré one-shots y drabbles mientras recupero la práctica. De paso, anuncio que hice un foro aquí en fanfiction llamado Dojo Smash Bros! Si desean ser parte de esa... comunidad, por así decirlo (sólo estoy yo lol), el enlace está en mi perfil.**_


End file.
